


Wrestling Moves

by odiko_ptino



Series: Modern AU [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Wrestling, a little bit sexier, wrestling as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Apollo trains Icarus in the art of self-defense.





	Wrestling Moves

Icarus is on the floor, back pressed into the carpet. Apollo – one of the two sun gods who’ve attached themselves to Icarus – is on top of him. Mounted over him. Apollo is shirtless, revealing the cut of perfect muscles. His soft, neatly coiled hair tumbles over his bare shoulders as he leans over Icarus. The gold tattoos gleam against warm, dark skin. He’s wearing pants at least, but without his usual belt, so the pants lay low enough that that V-line of muscle running from Apollo’s hips down to… his crotch… are clearly visible… 

The heat of the sun god is palpable. Icarus can feel it easily, through the thin cloth of his sweatpants and T-shirt. The heat is warm on his lower belly, where Apollo’s weight is barely pressing down, and along his waist, where Apollo’s thighs are pressed against his torso…

Mouth dry, Icarus looks up at Apollo, who is staring down at him, a small smile on his lips. 

“So, do you feel ready to try it?” Apollo says, and there’s a note of amused patience in his voice, indicating that he may have said this once or twice already.

“…Huh..?” Icarus manages.

This prompts a chuckle out of Apollo. “I asked if you’re ready to try the move.”

“Oh – uh…”

The reason they’re in this position at all, is because Apollo has taken it upon himself to show Icarus some self-defense moves. This is probably Icarus’ own fault. He’d seen The Rock on TV, which made him think of wrestling, and he’d made a polite observation to Apollo about how the Greek men had seemed to enjoy wrestling, and was modern wrestling very similar to how it was then? Which had led to Apollo discovering that Icarus has no clue about wrestling, has no clue about fighting, has minimal control of coordinating his body beyond walking and sitting. 

Looking increasingly horrified, Apollo had asked what Icarus ever planned to do if he was attacked. Icarus, who hadn’t given it much thought, had shrugged and said he’d probably hope the attacker got bored and left him alone quickly.

Which has led to Apollo’s mandatory self-defense/martial arts training. Icarus had protested; had tried complaining to Helios (sometimes he could redirect them to annoying each other, rather than him. Unfortunately, this time it didn’t work, and Helios only snickered and said Icarus was lucky Apollo didn’t decide to bring Ares in on this training).

So now, this week’s lesson is supposed to be about how to fight back when the attacker had you on the ground. But as with previous lessons, Icarus is finding it hard to concentrate with Apollo’s body in such close proximity.

His face flushes deeply and he’s stammering out a reply when Apollo smirks again and presses a finger to Icarus’ lips. 

“Here, I’ll walk you through the first time. Try to pay attention.”

Apollo straightens up and begins lightly cuffing Icarus’ face, approximating punching him. “You see, from this distance, I can strike you, but you can do little but try to block the punches. You can’t reach me. So the first step is, you need to close the distance. Grab me around the waist and pull me in close to you.”

Icarus makes a choking noise that he covers up with a cough, and reaches up to obey. Apollo’s skin is so warm, Icarus could swear he can feel the heat surging from his palms and up to his shoulders, to his chest, radiating to everywhere… he wraps his arms around Apollo’s waist (it’s not a hug, it’s not a hug), and pulls him in close. Way, way too fucking close. The god’s face is inches from his now, and his body is right there.

“Good. Now I’m here, close to you,” Apollo is saying, voice floating into Icarus’ ear from inches away. His breath wisps across Icarus’ neck. “So I can’t hit you very well. You’ve briefly stopped the attack, so now it’s time to try to switch so that you’re in the dominant position on top.” Icarus knows Apollo is choosing these words on purpose.

“Hook your right leg behind my left leg,” Apollo continues, reaching behind to pluck Icarus’ leg and position it. The heat spreads over Icarus’ knee and he can feel all five fingers pressing into his skin. “…Now my leg is trapped, good. Next, wrap your right arm around my left arm, trapping that. It’ll prevent me from catching myself on that side.”

Mutely, Icarus obeys. They’re totally hugging now. He’s got one arm around Apollo’s waist, one arm around his shoulder, his leg hooked around Apollo’s leg – this is intimate, and Apollo knows it, and Icarus doesn’t dare look at the god’s face to see the knowing smirk there.

“Now, you need to plant your left foot into the floor, and thrust up with your hips.”

No way!

“…Yes, way,” Apollo says, dryly, and apparently Icarus said that out loud?? “This is how you’ll flip us around. Drive up as forcefully as you can with your left leg, and use your left arm to chop up past my shoulder as well, to give yourself more momentum. Pushing off with your left leg will unbalance me, and roll us over to the other side.”

Icarus takes a couple of breaths to steady himself, and tries it, thrusting up with his hips with a grunt. There’s…. groin-to-groin contact, but Apollo doesn’t budge. 

Did that on purpose, Icarus knows it.

“Thrust harder,” Apollo suggests.

Icarus lets out his breath with a huff and tries again, this time successfully propelling his hip up against Apollo and pushing them over. 

Apollo hits the floor and rolls onto his back, and the momentum carries Icarus with him until he’s sitting upright on top of Apollo, his hands on either side of the god’s face.

Icarus is startled. “That – worked?” He successfully performed the move, shifting the god’s own body so that he was underneath Icarus. Yes, Apollo probably allowed it to happen, but still, Icarus did it! 

And, in all honesty… it’s a little thrilling to be here, sitting on top of the god. Apollo’s looking up at him from his place on the floor, ridiculously hot as always, and… Icarus likes it.

A small, pleased grin spreads over his face, and a matching grin appears on Apollo’s handsome visage.

Apollo shifts, and Icarus suddenly feels fingers poking ticklishly into his ribs. He gasps and clamps his arms in protectively, collapsing onto Apollo’s chest, where he’s instantly wrapped up in the god’s arms.

He feels a light kiss, pressed into his hair, and then in a swirl of motion, their positions are reversed again: Icarus is on his back looking up into Apollo’s face. He’s still smiling; they both are.

“Good job, Icarus. Let’s do it again.”


End file.
